Pride, Prejudice and High school
by ilovepride
Summary: Pride, Prejudice and High school is a book inspired by Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. It's like a modern re-telling. Its based in a high school where Elizabeth is the only girl not wanting a boyfriend. What will happen when Mr.Darcy arrives in town? What are her thoughts of him? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**Pride, Prejudice and High School**

* * *

Author's Note:

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything, Jane Austen owns all. This is my first story so please review leaving your thoughts. The more you review the more I'll write. Please be honest I want your true opinion as this can help me with future writing. I am only 13 but my birthday is coming up soon so please review. I'll be writing as much as I can hopefully a few chapters a week. But I'll will stop writing if I see that people aren't enjoying it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single girl beginning her junior year at Longbourn High School must be in want of a boyfriend. All expect one Elizabeth Bennet; unlike most people that attended the school she was the only one not in search of a boyfriend. She wasn't one of the 'popular' people but also wasn't unpopular. She was mostly liked by everyone. Elizabeth was an intelligent, ingenious, complaisant, sociable and headstrong girl. Unlike the other girls she wasn't desperate for a boyfriend she didn't really care. She didn't have any interest in boys and was more focused on her studies. Who better to tell the story than Elizabeth herself?

I was in my room studying, even though school didn't start until Monday I still wanted to get ahead by reading the novel for English. I was peacefully reading when Jane rushed in with excitement on her face.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, You'll never believe it. We got inviting to the 'End of Summer' party" she screamed with joy. "So?" I responded not really caring. Parties weren't my sort of thing. "We need to hit the shops tomorrow so we can get new dresses, "Jane said. "Correction, you need a dress not me, I'm not going to the party," I said strongly. "But Liz, please I'll have no one there with me." She begged.

"Okay fine but you owe me." I sighed.

The next day we were at the mall.

"Lizzie." Jane called me over to the rack of clothes she had been looking at. "This dress will look perfect on you", Jane said as she held up a black strapless mini dress. We'd been at the mall for over 2 hours trying to look for the perfect dress for the 'End of Summer' party. Jane didn't have much trouble finding a dress as she looked perfect in everything, but it was me having the trouble of finding the perfect dress. I wasn't a big fan of parties, but Jane really wanted to go, she didn't want to go by herself and persuaded in me keeping her company. Jane and I were sisters and best friends. Jane was the most modest, kindest and sweetest person I've ever met, I've never seen her raise her voice or get angry. She was way prettier than me, her hair was golden blonde while mine was light brown, she had blue eyes I had hazel eyes. Jane was a senior while I was a junior.

"Um, I don't know," I said to Jane." Trust me you'll look great, go try it on", she objected as she ushered me towards the fitting room. Jane was right, she was always right I looked gorgeous.

"I can't wait for the party, it's going to be so much fun, "Jane exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah it may be fun for you, but it's going to be horrible for me, Jane we're not all popular and pretty as you are," I justified. "How can you say that? You're just as smart and popular as me." Jane declared.

"That's what you think," I replied. "Let's just pay and get out of here okay?" "Okay fine," Jane responded.

Once we got home we had bags of things that we picked up at the mall. Most of these were cosmetics. Jane and I started to put a few of our things away when Lydia barged in. "I don't get why I can't come to the party!" Lydia yelled. "Why would you want to come to the party?" I asked Lydia curiously. "Because Charles Bingley is going to be there," Lydia explained. "Who's Charles Bingley?" I asked.

"He's, handsome and rich and from London." She answered.

Later that night I got dressed, did my hair and makeup for the party. I decided to curl my hair, I paired the strapless mini dress with some cream colored wedges. I looked at myself in the mirror, 'I don't look that bad,' I thought to myself. I went to check if Jane was ready to go, I stepped into the bathroom and there she was finishing off her makeup she looked absolutely amazing in her blue knee length dress.

"Ready to go yet?" I asked Jane, "Yeah I'm ready, let's go, "Jane replied. "Aren't you excited to meet the new students from London?" Jane caught me my surprise. "Um... why would I be excited their just people from London?" I asked Jane. Jane just gave me a questioning look. We ran down stairs as quickly as we could because we didn't want our father to give us a lecture of his disapproval. We were about to get through the front door when suddenly, "Girls, where do you think you're going?" I heard my dad say. "Out to a party," I said innocently. "Well you're not going out dressing like that," he declared. "Please dad just let us off this once please," Jane and I begged. "Okay fine but don't tell your mother about this, if she found out she wouldn't let you go to anymore parties."

We rushed out the front door and hoped into Jane's red Volkswagen golf cabriolet that she had gotten for her birthday a few months back. We drove down the street to pick up my friend Charlotte Lucas a friend that I invited to keep my entertained. "You look great!" I said when she stepped into the car.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. There were lots of people dancing. We were standing there unsure what to do. "Let's go get a drink," Charlotte suggested. "Yeah sure," I said making my way to the refreshments Jane following behind me. I looked over the bar and saw lots of alcohol. "Jane I don't mum would approve of this," I said to Jane. "Don't worry she won't know about this," Jane responded. We all decided to get diet coke and sat down at the seats, drinking our diet coke. "So are you excited to meet the new people?" I asked Jane already knowing the answer. "Of course," Jane chorused," I want to make them feel welcome", Jane continued. "There are new kids coming to town?" Charlotte asked unaware of what we were talking about. "Yeah I heard their names are Charles, Darcy and Caroline," Jane answered. "There are they are the people from London, look how cute that one is," Jane said pointing to the blonde guy. Jane was right he was cute, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked fairly happy to be here, there was another guy and girl with him.' I wonder who the other two are,' I thought to myself. The other guy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was much cuter than the blonde one, the girl was dressed head to toe in designer clothing and had a lot of makeup piled on her face.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's a little short. Please tell me what you think by reviewing and please visit my forum; forum/Pride_Prejudice_and_High_school/116700/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, it is a bit short but I'll try to make the next chapter long. R&R. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

I stood there staring at the two guys and girl that had just walked through the door. Everyone was silent. Those guys were cute. The blonde dude started walking towards us he had a big smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Charles Bingley," Charles said introducing himself," this is my sister Caroline and my close friend Will Darcy."

"It's nice to meet you Charles, I'm Jane Bennet this is my sister Elizabeth and her friend Charlotte Lucas," Jane said shaking Charles hands.

"Hello" Charlotte and I said. "Hi", Caroline said sounding really bored. We were waiting for Will to say hello but instead he just said," I'll be at the refreshment table if you need my Charles," and walked away, Caroline following him.

"Would you like to dance?" Charles asked turning to Jane who was blushing. "Uh, sure I would love too," Jane said shyly. Charles and Jane made their way to the dance floor. I turned to Charlotte and whispered," How rude was that guy Darcy, have you ever met anyone as rude as him?". "Yeah, he was so rude but the cutest guy I've ever met," Charlotte rejoiced.

Suddenly Collin waddled over," Hello Elizabeth, Charlotte, what a fine party this is". 'Great now I have to stay here and listen to Collin go on and on about something useless,' I thought. "Hi Collin, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him politely. "Yes I am having fun, thank you so much for caring about me," Collin said happily," It's one of the reasons why I admire you, don't you just love the weather? The high is 77 and the low is 64.4 . It's expected to really cloudy tomorrow, I'm so glad that Mrs. De Bourgh told me to wear this thin sweater; it is getting a bit chilly. I don't think Mrs. De Bourgh would approve of your outfit Elizabeth that dress is way too short and your shoulders are exposed."

"Sorry to disappoint her, I'll be sure to keep that in mind while I'm dressing next time, Excuse me Collin, I really need to talk to Charlotte," I said and turned to Charlotte hoping he would leave as usual he didn't get the hint. "Um, Collin I need to talk to charlotte privately."

He nodded and walked away. "That was boring," I whispered to Charlotte. She already knew that there was nothing I really needed to talk to her about.

I felt like there was someone staring at me. I did a 360 degree turn and caught Darcy staring at me. His stare was really making me uncomfortable. Charlotte and I decided to dance; we glided onto the dance floor. "So, did you meet anyone over the summer?" I asked Charlotte. She shook her head. "How about you?" she questioned. "Yeah like I'll ever find a guy, they're all arrogant and so full of themselves. But some guys are okay."

"Lizzie one day a guy I going to swept you off your feet and prove you wrong. You'll be heads over heels for him." Charlotte declared. "Yeah right, no guys going to like me." We both went silent. After a few dances we decided to over to the refreshment table to grab a few drinks. I saw Darcy and Charles standing there. I was close enough to hear what they were talking about. "Aren't the girls here all so beautiful?" He asked Darcy. "You've got the most beautiful girl in the room." "That's not true, how about her sister Elizabeth, why don't you ask her to dance?" "Oh please Charles, Elizabeth Bennet? She's not pretty enough for me, and I heard she isn't even popular."

I could believe what I was hearing and turned to Charlotte, she most of had heard everything too, she stood there shocked at what we both heard. Even though I already had ill-feelings for Darcy, those words stung. I immediately sunk lower in my opinion of him.

"You want to go home?" Charlotte asked me. "Yeah, let's go find Jane."

We went to search for Jane. We looked around everywhere. Eventually we found her with Charles; even though Charles did most of the talking I could tell she was really enjoying herself. "Sorry to interrupt, but Charlotte and I want to go home, it's getting late." I asked her politely. Jane looked at her watch and immediately stood up, "Sorry Charles but Elizabeth is right, it's already 12 o'clock we must be on our way home, I had really nice time tonight, goodbye," Jane said rushing towards the door.

We hoped into the car, and drove off as fast as we could, even though our father didn't tell us we had to be home at a certain time, we felt we should be sensible and get home as early as possible. During the drive Charlotte said, "Darcy must have a thing for you Elizabeth." "Uh yeah right, he hates me as much as I hate him; I thought you heard him talking to Charles?"

"What were they talking about?" Jane asked curiously. "Nothing I don't want to talk about, I'll you when we get home." I replied. We soon arrived at Charlotte's house and dropped her off. "See at school on Monday." Charlotte said walking up her driveway.

We arrived at our house and tried to sneak through the door as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone up. We close the door behind as and jumped when we saw our mother standing there arms crossed, she looked angry.

"Where have you girls been?" she asked crossly.

"Um out." Jane said scared. "Dressing like that, I really thought you guys were responsible and sensible, go upstairs and I'll think of a punishment tomorrow, now get to bed."

Jane and I rushed upstairs into our room. Our house was a three house. I had to share a room with Jane. Lydia had to share with Mary. And there was mum and dad room. We had twin beds. We quickly changed into our pajamas. Brushed our teeth and laid on our beds. "So happened at the party to get you so rattled up?" Jane asked cautiously. "Um well I overheard Charles and Darcy talking, Darcy said I wasn't beautiful enough for him. He's so arrogant and proud." I said.

"Elizabeth I'm sure misunderstood him." Jane said calmly," Give him a chance. He might not have been feeling well today."

"I'll try my best to give him a chance but I assure you I didn't misunderstand him." I said confidently. I turned over and turned off the lamp that my mum got for me, it was sitting on my bedside table, next to my favorite book Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think of it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to everyone that wrote a very review. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please give suggestions on what I can improve on it would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

I was woken up by Jane nudging me to wake up. "Wake up Lizzie," Jane said," it's the last day of summer holidays."

"What time is it?" I asked Jane half asleep. "It's 9 am," Jane responded really loudly," You better wake up; mum might get very cross with you getting up late."

I tiredly got up and got dressed. I decided to wear sweatpants and a basic tee. I went and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a pony tail. I ran downstairs and saw that everyone was already sitting at the table ready for breakfast. I took a sit next Jane as her mother brought a large plate of waffles and placed it in the center of the table. Immediately everybody grabbed a few and placed it onto their plate, happily eating away. Breakfast was quiet, besides Lydia and Mary fighting over who was going to get the last waffle. My father was quietly reading, Jane and I were looking at each other both thinking of what my mum's punishment would be.

After breakfast Jane and I rushed upstairs to avoid our mum. I was on my bed peacefully reading as Jane asked me, "What do you think mum's punishment will be? No more parties? Get grounded for a week?" "To be honest Jane I just don't know." I responded. At that exact moment there was a knock on our door. "Who is it?" I said. "It's me, can I come in?" my mum asked and opened the door without waiting for our response.

Jane and I sat quietly while she continued," It's time to talk about the consequences of yesterday. You two are grounded until further notice, NO going anyway just school and straight back home, unless you have work, do you understand?" We both nodded.

"I don't understand what you guys were thinking sneaking out looking like that, it'll make our family name look appalling," She exclaimed and walked out the door.

"How are we supposed to enjoy our last day of summer break if we're grounded?" Jane whined. "I don't really care I was going to stay home anyway." I answered her and went back to reading my book. Jane slugged onto her bed and started playing games on her phone. An hour went past and we were bored as ever. We both decided to have a little slumber party but instead during the day. First we put on some face masks. Next we watched Pride and Prejudice followed by Valentine's Day. We gave each other makeovers and played with our makeup. After lunch we decided to use that time to think about what we were going to wear for the first day of school. We went through our closet matching things together. We didn't want to wear anything to revealing but something that was appealing. I settled on a summer dress with some wedges, while Jane went with some denim tie-dye shorts with a singlet and a cardigan on top.

Occasionally Lydia came in making front of how we got grounded. Finally it was dinner time. Everyone sat at the table; I was sitting next to Jane as usually. Throughout dinner everyone just talked about how exciting it was to be starting school. "Did you know that Charles Bingley will be attending your school?" mum asked. "Yeah we know, Lizzie and I met him at the party yesterday." Jane said, "He's a really nice guy." After dinner Jane and I laid there talking about Charles and Darcy. We soon drifted off to sleep.

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP!' _I was woken up by the deafening sound of my alarm clock. I got out of bed still exhausted even though I got well over 10 hours of sleep. I took a quick shower by the time I got dressed Jane finally woke up. She went and took a shower, while I did my hair. I didn't want to do much with it. I straightened a few flyways, was downstairs making toast. I was eating my toast when Jane walked downstairs. She had her hair in a side braid. We both finished our toast and went to check if Lydia was ready to go.

We stared at Lydia, our jaws dropped. She had makeup caked onto her face. Jane and I hardly wore makeup only mascara, lip gloss and light eye shadow. "Lydia" Jane exclaimed. "Take that make up off right now!" "What? I look so pretty, you guys are just jealous of how pretty I am with makeup." Lydia fumed and walked out to the car. Jane and I decided to let her off this once, plus we didn't want to be late on the first day of school. Our house was a ten minute drive away from school. We arrived 5 minutes before the bell rang. I was walking to my locker when I got scared my best friend Charlotte Lucas. It's like I've known Charlotte my whole life, even though we only met last year. She understands me and knows what I'm thinking and vice versa. Our lockers were right next to each other. We were in the same home group but had many different subjects. The bell suddenly rang and everyone was off to their first class.

Most students hated school, but I enjoyed it a lot. I was able to socialize and learn.

I had English first, it was my favorite subject. I walked into class and sat at the desk next to Henry. I've known Henry since pre-school. Mr. Kelley soon walked in, asking everyone to pay attention. He finished calling the role and started the lesson. By the end of the lesson he gave us lots of assignments.

It was now recess and I wasn't really hungry so I decided to go into the library to start on the English assignment. I only did a third of it when the bell rang.

I headed to my next class which was art. My stomach was grumbling by the time I was heading to my next class, mathematics. Even though many people dread maths I quite enjoy it. Finally it was lunch time. I was starving.

I went and to look for Jane and Charlotte, we quickly grabbed lunch and sat down at one of the tables outside. We mainly talked about classes and rumors that was going around. I saw Charles walking towards our table, "Do mind if I join you?"

"No not at all," Jane said and shifted over so Charles could sit next to her. "Are you enjoying you first day?" I inquired. "It's going very well, thank you for asking Elizabeth."

"Please call me Lizzie."

We all sat there silently eating our lunch.

"Oh there you are," Charles said to someone behind me. "Yeah sorry, I got lost I don't really know my way around school yet." I turned to see who he was talking to, it was Will Darcy. He took a sit next to Charlotte. "How was class?" Charles asked Darcy. "It was okay." Darcy said and ate his lunch. Not long after the bell went for class.

I had history. It was extremely boring. We mostly just read from our textbooks. I liked reading but I don't like reading in class as people are very distracting. The bell rang and I headed to me next class astronomy. I walked into the room and I immediately saw Darcy sitting down at the front of the room engrossed in an English novel. I decided to take a seat at the back. I sat there watching all the girls fighting and calling shot-gun to sit next to William Darcy. It was pretty amusing. Darcy just ignored them read his book. The teacher did the role and got started in the class.

By the end of school I had stacks of homework.


End file.
